earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
The Red
Overview A force which connects and pervades all animal life in the universe exists and it is known as the Red. It can be experienced by members with a connection to the heart of the Red, the Parliament of Limbs, or the Totems of the Red. Those known to be able to tap into The Red include: * Animal Man is believed to be the primary champion of the Red on Earth. Buddy Baker does not serve the Parliament of Limbs or the Totems, instead doing his best to understand the Red's own cryptic impulses directly steamed into his mind. Buddy used to call the Red the morphogenetic field. * Vixen, the wearer of the Tantu Totem medallion. Mari McCabe is not an avatar of the Red but is able to access its power through her necklace. * Tefé Holland, an avatar of both the Green and the Red. The twice-born daughter of four parents, Tefé Holland is a unique organism that is neither planet nor animal, but also both. * Freedom Beast, a metahuman avatar of the Red. Dominic Mndawe is suspected to be the Red's potential replacement for Buddy Baker, but he has been contacted by the Parliament of Limbs and maintains their favor. * Beast Boy, a metahuman avatar of the Red. Garfield Logan has a connection to the Red but he doesn't understand it and makes little effort to remedy that. Beast Boy is special in that he doesn't take on the properties of the animals like most avatars of the Red, he becomes the animals but retains his own human mentality. * Kirk Langstrom, a metahuman avatar of the Red. Once known as Man-Bat, Kirk created a formula which causes person who drink it to have cellular structure incredibly susceptible to soaking in latent energy from the Red, specifically energy connected to the bat, causing mutations. Though Langstrom's wife has found a way to fight through the fugue and retain his mind, most other users of this formula become directly controlled by the Red itself. Trivia and Notes Trivia * The Red and The Green have been allied in battling against the Rot for all time. Both have turned to humans to be their champions as something about the human genetic structure allows them to be endowed with incredible intrinsic power. Nevertheless, like the Green, the Red has its problems with humanity as a whole. * There is some overlap between the Clear and the Red when it comes to Aquatic Life, with both claiming dominion. However, while such lifeforms are actively in the water, the Red cannot usurp the Clear's power and thus the Red usually forfeits its dominance over such creatures except when they are on dry land and the Clear, in turn, allows the Red's champions to operate underwater without the Clear directly hindering their access to Aquatic Lifeforms.E27 Journal: Let's Get Intrinsic * Ma-Ti's ring is capable of channeling the Red.Network Files: Ma-Ti 1 Notes * One of the thirteen Intrinsic Fields. Links and References * Characters with the connection to the Red Category:Intrinsic Fields